


Вертикальный горизонт

by EnderNiasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, End of the World, M/M, Philosophy, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderNiasha/pseuds/EnderNiasha
Summary: За окнами, где-то очень далеко падают стальные звезды, рассекая миллиарды молекул и атомов воздуха, чтобы расщепиться оглушительной волной при соприкосновении с землей. Пол немного трясет и ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности.Я знаю, как это страшно.





	Вертикальный горизонт

—Если бы на кону стояла моя и твоя жизнь, что бы ты выбрал?

Медленно накручиваю русые локоны на указательный палец, слышу смешок, отвечающий на мой вопрос. Ты отдергиваешься и поворачиваешься на бок. За окнами, где-то очень далеко падают стальные звезды, рассекая миллиарды молекул и атомов воздуха, чтобы расщепиться оглушительной волной при соприкосновении с землей. Пол немного трясет и ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности.  
Я знаю, как это страшно.  
Хочешь встать и посмотреть, но я не даю. Прижимаю крепче и задевая подушечками пальцев шрамик на лбу, который ты получил от отлетевшего куска стеклянной бутылки после взрыва.

—Конечно же я бы выбрал себя. Ты то мне зачем сдался? —своим привычным тоном произносишь слова, отравленные чрезмерной гордостью и нарциссизмом, вечно скрывающимися в глубинах твоей шрамированной души.

Успокаиваешься и я чувствую, что твое неспокойное сердцебиение вернулось в былой ритм. Продолжаешь считать трещины на поверхности стены, тихо бормоча цифры. И почему количество этих незамысловатых узоров перевалило за трехзначное число? Стольких точно нет там, куда устремлен твой взгляд. Возможно ты считаешь что-то совершенно другое.  
Я смотрю на колыхающуюся лампу, издающую тихий, но заметный треск. Я уже так привык к этому звуку, что иногда совсем его не замечаю.  
Концентрировать внимание на маленькой комнатке с лежащей рядом вселенной, единственный способ не сойти с ума. Те, кто сейчас одиноки, скорее всего, на грани потери здравого смысла, стоят на краю скалы и высматривают надежду, забывая об отсутствии поддержки под ногами. И вот этот одиночка, казалось, летит, как комета, железная или небесная, вперед, если смотреть вертикально. Но горизонт не там. Возможно, я просто монофоб, до косточек пропитавшийся страхом остаться наедине с собой.

—О чем думаешь? —интересуешься впервые за столько времени. Возвращаешь мой ориентир и зажигаешь размеренно угасающий огонь.

—О тебе, —вру в упор, просто чтобы ты не волновался.

—Господи, безнадежный недо-романтик.

Закатываешь глаза, вальяжно раскидывая руки по помятым полосатым простыням.  
Этот мир исчезнет совсем скоро, но на счет этого в тебе нет ни капли переживаний. Мы на его краю, эгоистично тратим время, потерявшее цену. В этой падшей вселенной, высосавшей из нас всё возможное, не стоит даже и думать о морали или законах. Самое главное осталось только во мне и в тебе. То, что невозможно отобрать ни под каким предлогом, не украсть и не купить.

Громкий хлопок заставляет нас обоих закрыть уши, переглянуться и начать собирать вещи. Оружие, медикаменты, одежда и сухпайки, ведь мы единственные выжившие и сбежавшие солдаты нашей родной страны.

***

Нас зажали. Спасения нет.

—Я выйду к ним, а ты спрячься или беги. Я отвлеку.

—Ни за что! —тревожно шепчешь и сжимаешь мою ладонь сильнее. Наши сплетенные пальцы будто срослись, ведь мы не отпускали друг друга ни на секунду. Ни на мгновение.

Ты обязательно спасешься. Не умрешь так просто. Прости, что я вынужден это сделать.

—Хватайся за свою соломинку.

Оттолкнув самого важного человека, вместе с этим отрывая от сердце ровно половину, я вылетаю на улицу, где меня ожидают военные. Распрямляю руки и улыбаюсь во все зубы, чувствуя ветер, подхватывающий меня в воздух. Именно сейчас он кажется таким невероятно чистым и прохладным, несмотря на высочайший уровень загрязнения. Пусть эти бесчувственные роботы считают меня сумасшедшим. Им никогда не познать настоящих чувств, настоящей любви и счастья.  
Если бы у меня было одно желание, то я бы попросил навсегда остаться с тобой. Пусть в следующих жизнях мы снова встретимся и я тебя узнаю по учащенному сердцебиению, по мелодии, которую отыграет орган под рёбрами. И мы снова будем вместе, даже если мы окажемся на разных планетах, я найду способ добраться до тебя. Даже в этом заброшенном городе не так плохо жилось, ведь ты был со мной. Внутри меня пылает то, что ты зажигал каждый раз, смотря в мои глаза. И с этой силой я могу сделать всё, что угодно. Победить любого противника, свернуть горы, переплыть океаны, бежать, идти, ползти, всё мне не по чём. Но сейчас в этом нет смысла. Ледники растаяли, океаны высохли, горы растворились, а солнце пылает с каждым днём только сильнее и сильнее. Спаси свою жизнь и насладись последним закатом перед тем, как самая огромная звезда поглотит нашу маленькую планетку и взорвется.  
Я падаю от выстрелов, пока что не чувствуя боли. Во мне нет сожалений, нет предрассудков, я поступил так, как желал больше всего. Ведь это по-человечески. Делать, когда хочется.  
Но боль так и не наступает. Я осматриваюсь и вижу тебя, лежащего всего в нескольких десятков сантиметров. Но я точно слышал звуки пуль…

—Идиот… —тихо говорю, уверяясь в том, что это на яву. —Идиот! Идиот!!! —кричу так громко, как только могу. Горло дерет, но мне плевать. Плевать на всё вокруг, на конец этого чертового мира, на себя, но только не на тебя. Что угодно, но только не ты! —Зачем… Ну почему же… Почему ты такой упрямый, лучик…

Подползаю на коленях, пытаюсь перекрыть кровотечение, только пачкаясь противно-теплым алым веществом.  
Во мне никогда не было ничего в принципе, но сейчас черная дыра поглотила целиком. Я сам — это странное явление, приносящие ничего, кроме бед. Ранил ли я себя сам таким опрометчивым поступком?  
Твоя грудь вздрагивает, когда кашель пробивает легкие и ты выплевываешь кровь. Обретаешь сознание на совсем немного и… Улыбаешься. Растягиваешь губы и прикрываешь веки, протягивая ладонь к моей щеке.

—Я… Думал. Про выбор между нами двумя…

—Нет, дурак, нет же…

—Зачем мне жить без тебя? Я — никто. Абсолютно. А ты…

Слезы градом катятся по щекам, падая без разбора, то ли на остывающий грунт, то ли на одежду, то ли на тебя.

—Уу… Нюня.

И это еще я заслуживаю жизни? Ты при смерти умудряешься оставаться собой, говорить всё с тем же ехидством, и восхваляешь меня? За что?

—Я люблю тебя… Всегда буду любить, —соленые капли раздражают свежие раны, но эта боль не сравнится с тем, что происходит в моей голове. Будто это я в агонии. Меня перетряхивает и я больше не осознаю. Вокруг нет света, тьма накрыла нас обоих своим тяжелым одеялом небытия.

— _You are my sunshine…_ —почти беззвучно выдавливаешь, заставляя меня склониться и снова закричать. — _My only sunshine…_

— _You make me happy, when skies are grey,_ —продолжаю я дрожащим и срывающимся голосом, судорожно вцепляясь в твои руки. Совсем не пою, просто говорю.

—You'll never know, dear…

—How much I love you,

_Please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away.  
_

°•°•°°•°•°

Я сижу на краю обрыва, свесив босые ноги вниз. Солнце достигло колоссальных размеров и я начинаю чувствовать, что кожа буквально горит, и никакая тень тут не поможет. Земля тает. Но меня это волнует меньше всего. Загадываю последнее желание, поглядывая направо, где не хватает _тебя._ Но я уверен, что ты всё и так прекрасно знаешь. Мне не нужно даже ничего придумывать, оно так и есть. Ты всегда во мне, а я в тебе. Мы — как части пазла одной картины. Даже если одного не достает, ты всё равно поймешь, что изображено. Если бы ты исчез, то меня бы тоже не было.  
Несмотря на то, что мы были знакомы так мало, всего лишь год, умудрились разглядеть друг в друге соулмейтов.

—You **were** my sunshine… —я напеваю мелодию, готовясь к полету в вертикальный горизонт. —You'll never know, dear,  
How much I **loved** you,

**Why did you take my sunshine away?**


End file.
